


(Don’t) Take Me Home

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: Rock You Like A Hurricane [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Has Mommy Issues, Billy is a Rough Dude, Brief Kissing, Canon is brought out back and mercy killed with an AK-47, How Billy got home after the fight at the Byers house, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a lot more hurt than comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: As Billy came to, he had little to no idea where he was. It was just… it smelled bad for some reason, and he hurt everywhere.When he realized where he was, he whipped his head around to wherever that shitbird had run off to.“Max?!” He yelled.No response.Everything hurt as he stood up, trying to find anyone, but really, the house was empty.“C’mon! Party’s over!” He yelled, staggering to the door.When he pushed the door open, he sighed as the cool night are brushed over him.He froze.Where the fuck was his car.God. Fucking. Damn it.(Or How Billy Got Home, sorta)





	(Don’t) Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow! Back with something .003 people care about!

As Billy came to, he had little to no idea where he was. It was just… it smelled bad for some reason, and he hurt everywhere. 

When he realized where he was, he whipped his head around to wherever that shitbird had run off to. 

“Max?!” He yelled. 

No response. 

Everything hurt as he stood up, trying to find anyone, but really, the house was empty. 

“C’mon! Party’s over!” He yelled, staggering to the door. 

When he pushed the door open, he sighed as the cool night are brushed over him. 

He froze. 

Where the fuck was his car. 

God. Fucking. Damn it. 

He winced slightly as he trudged back inside. 

Did this shithole have a phone? 

As he rounded the corner he found one, thank his. 

His fingers shook as he circled each number for Koen’s number. He said a silent prayer hoping Koen would pick up, not his mother, he didn’t have it in him to put on the mom charm. He prayed someone picked up at all. 

There was a beat of silence after it stopped ringing for a second. 

“Hello?” A groggy voice answered. 

Koen. 

Billy let out a sigh of relief. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Koen asked. 

“Koen!” Billy said, coming back to himself. “Koen, I need your help.” 

He heard Koen swallow over the phone. 

“This is…?” 

“Billy, it’s your Billy, c’mon, Christ-“ Billy wheezed, putting his body against the wall to support himself. 

“Billy!” Koen exclaimed. “Oh, oh- what’s happening? Are you okay?” 

“You know how to drive, right?” Billy asked, clutching the phone closer. 

“Yes! Yes, wait- what do you mean? Billy, where are you?” Koen asked. 

Billy let his head fall back against the with a ‘thunk.’ 

He stuffed his hand into his pocket, retrieving the address, written down with a little heart from Mrs. Wheeler, who was so easily played. 

He muttered the address into the phone. 

“What?” Koen asked. 

“I’m here, write that down. Christ, Koen, please- hurry.” Billy breathed. 

There was silence, Billy’s eyes squeezed shut. 

“Got it, I’m on my way.” Koen said. 

Billy sighed in relief. 

Somewhere, Billy realized Koen didn’t live too far away, but mostly, he just clutched the phone. 

He was starting to remember it now. Harrington, Max and her little friends, the bat between his legs. 

The dial tone rang in his ear as he stared blankly. He wasn’t hurt too terribly, hell, he’d been hurt worse so many times, but every time he closed his eyes, he felt himself sinking back further into a dreamless sleep. 

What could Koen even help with? He was a stupid baby with no life experience out of buttfuck Indiana, what was he supposed to do? 

God, Billy was such an idiot. 

Now Koen was just going to get upset and stare at him like he was helpless, think he was helpless. Billy was not helpless. 

He slid to the ground, eyes staring emptily forward. 

The drug, that thing Max stabbed him with, it must’ve fucked with his sense of time because all of a sudden, he saw headlights in the driveway. 

Spots appeared as he shot to his feet but he didn’t care. He scrambled his way out the door to find Koen at the doorway. 

Koen’s eyes widened as he pulled him into a hug. Billy fell forward, his head falling against his chest. 

“Are you okay?” Koen asked. 

Billy grumbled and shook his head. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” He asked. 

Billy pulled away. 

“No- _ fuck no, _ I can’t- can’t go home without Max-“ Billy groaned. 

Koen sighed, grabbing onto his face. He swiped his thumb under his nose, Billy’s face wrinkled at that, but softened at the concern in Koen’s bright blue eyes. 

“You look like shit.” He said, thick eyebrows furrowed. 

“You should see Harrington.” Billy said, pushing past Koen and towards his car. 

“Harrington?!” Koen exclaimed in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air. “That- ugh- you- what?!” 

“Get in the car I’m driving-“ Billy said, climbing into the driver’s seat, stupid baby left the keys in the ignition. 

“No!” Koen yelled, stomping over to the door. “Fucking, look at you- you’re not driving-“ 

He pulled on the door handle, helplessly at that, as Billy pushed the lock down. 

“Shut up.” Billy said, moving the car out of park. 

“You shut up, no fucking way you’re driving.” Koen said, pulling again. 

“I’m in charge, you’re gonna listen to me-“ 

“No the fuck I’m not,” he snapped. “You’re not in charge of anything, meathead. You think because I suck your dick and tell you you’re hot you get to tell me what to do?” 

“You’re acting like a little bitch.” Billy said, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re acting like a psycho! What the fuck Billy?!” Koen said. “So what the fuck now? You ask me to come get you in the dead of night, bleeding and half coherent, talking about fighting fuckin’ _ Steve Harrington _, then insist on driving home? Where the fuck is your car? Where the fuck is my explanation, asshole?!” 

Billy set his jaw. 

Who was he to question? 

Koen crossed his arms, staring down at him. 

Billy shifted the car into reverse and tore backwards out of the gravel driveway, leaving Koen and his wide eyes gaze at the house as Billy kept going back. 

As he got onto the road, empty as always, he leaned hard into a U-turn, then pulled backwards into the driveway again, this time, the passenger door on Koen’s side. 

Koen’s eyes were red with frustration. Dejectedly, he opened the car door and climbed in. 

He said nothing as Billy put the car into drive and screamed out onto the road. His eyes fixed forward. 

The night was dark and cool, Koen’s car was cheap and shitty, rattling like a ping pong ball as the wind smacked against it. 

Billy’s eyes slid from the road to Koen, seeing he was staring at him as well. Koen huffed, looking the other way. 

Billy couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I hate you.” Koen said, crossing his arms and sinking into his seat. 

“Mhmm,” he said, raising his eyebrows as he looked back to the road. 

“You’re sleeping on the couch.” Koen continued, eyebrows furrowing again, pouting like a goddamn child. 

“Scary.” Billy nodded. “You know, if you’re mom’s home, maybe she wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with me, maybe it runs in the family- _ Oh, fuck!” _

Billy yanked away from Koen as he grabbed his sore and bleeding nose. 

“Yeah- yeah, fuck you.” Koen said. “Don’t you ever talk about fucking my mom, got it?” 

“Yeah. I don’t need to when you’re already a bitch like one.” He said, taking the turn into Koen’s neighborhood. 

“What does that mean?” Koen said, crossing his arms again. 

“It means you’re a bitchy old bat, with three kids and a boring husband- and you get hot for the bad boy who beat up one of your sniveling brats.” Billy said, leaning towards him to blow a kiss. 

“You’re fucking weird, is that what you get off to?” Koen asked, glaring at him. 

Billy raised his eyebrows at him, licking his bottom lip, the way that always made Koen turn pink like some virgin. Koen’s lips pursed, his nose wrinkling.

Billy began to laugh at him, his pink face all screwed tight, his shoulders drawn high. 

Billy pulled into the driveway. When he twisted the ignition off, Koen grabbed him by the collar of his silk shirt, pulling him into a kiss. He smiled into the kiss, his fingertips grazing Koen’s strong jaw gently, brushing the deep brown curls out of the way. 

Koen sighed as he pulled away, climbing out of the car, slamming the door closed as he entered his house.

Billy smiled, chuckling to himself as he locked the car up. 

When he made his way inside. He saw Koen with a bundle of blankets and pillows bundled in his arms. 

“Oh, so you were serious.” He chuckled, kicking his boots off. 

Koen scowled at him. 

“No, jackass. You steal all my blankets at night.” Koen said, heading towards the stairs. 

Billy smiled to himself as he followed along. 

Koen laid the blankets out on his bed and he pushed his jeans off, throwing his shirt at Billy’s head as he leaned on the doorway.

Billy pulled his own shirt off and threw it at Koen’s face. 

He sighed, dropping it off the end of the bed and flopping onto his back. His whole stomach and chest was still dotted with hickeys and little bite marks now fading. 

“I also got you like, something cold.” Koen said, nodding to the bag of frozen peas on his nightstand. 

“How romantic, angelface.” He said, working on his jeans. 

He discarded his jeans where he stood, he pushed his thumb under the seam of his boxers- 

“Hey!” Koen said, glaring. “You keep your fuckin’ boxers on, shithead.” 

Billy sighed, tilting his head to the side. He stepped between Koen’s legs, slowly crawling up him, pressing kisses to old hickeys. 

“You’re a fuckin’ rat bastard, son of a bitch, _ shithead-“_ Koen stoped to gasp lightly as Billy flicked his tongue over a nipple. 

He pushed at his head 

“No- Billy, stop.” 

Billy sat back on his heels. 

“What?” He asked, his head tilting to the side again. 

Koen sighed, shaking his head as he propped himself up. 

“I don’t wanna, fix things like this.” He said. 

“Fix what?” Billy asked, crossing his arms. 

“What all just happened, I don’t wanna run to sex when everything’s over. I wanna… I just wanna, I don’t know, take care of you?” He said, looking away. 

Billy bit his lip, letting the silence run over them. Koen laid back and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head 

Billy ran his hand up Koen’s hip, over his torso, rubbed his shoulder, then down his arm, grabbing his hand.

“Okay.” He said. 

Koen twisted underneath him and reached under the bed, fuck he was flexible- 

No, Billy, not now. 

He dropped a first aid kit onto the bed next to him, pulling himself out from under Billy and sitting cross legged. 

“Why do you have that?” Billy asked, mimicking how Koen sat. 

“Uh, well, kinda got beat up a lot, didn’t want my mom to worry- it’s whatever- c’mere.” He said, grabbing Billy’s face and pulling him forward. 

He pulled an alcohol wipe from the kit, tore it open with his teeth, then rubbed it over the split on Billy’s lip. Billy winced. 

“Oh, it’s okay,” Koen cooed. “Don’t be a baby.”

He rubbed it over again, then sat back. 

He grabbed a bandaid, sticking it on the little puncture wound on Billy’s neck. 

“There, you were an easy fix.” He said, smiling sheepishly. 

“How about a kiss to make it better?” Billy asked, tilting his chin out. 

“Okay, just one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts forever. I hope y’all liked the angst. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!!! 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
